Love Is Never Wrong
by HushedxAngel
Summary: Mel has always been boy crazy, ever since she was a young teenager. But as she grows older, she starts seeing her best friend and soul-mate Lola in a different light. How is she going to deal with these new feelings? Lola/Mel slash, kind of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I think this is the first fanfic ever written delving into Agent Angel slash LOL This is just me experimenting around for Camp NaNoWriMo, I am writing a variety of fanfics to get to 50,000. The beginning I'm not really okay with, but by the end of the story, I wrote so much I had to try and end it quickly (limited time!) So yeah, hope you enjoy the predecessor to a Lolanie slashship! 

* * *

><p>History has always told us what is right and what is wrong. Through-out the periods on Earth, as time went on, people adopted the belief that other members of their clan weren't allowed to do certain things. Laws governed not just the land, but the social structure of how people interacted towards each other.<p>

One such rule was all about love.

Ever since I came to the Academy and realised what I really was (an angel, if you're interested), I adopted the Heaven-wide belief that if something is a good thing, and the Universe is okay with it, than that means it's all right. Studying about history and the prejudice that was involved in wars and mass murders absolutely disgusts me.

My name is Melanie Beeby, and I have the awesome career of being a trainee angel, and being able to travel to all times on Earth to look after others as a guardian angel.

The biggest wish I've ever made when I was a living, breathing human on Earth, was that one day I could change the world. To reverse all that is wrong on it, take away all the war, hurt, racism - never did I realise that when I was aged thirteen, I would die and become a supernatural being that COULD really help everyone.

I'm not going to go into a v. lengthy and boring talk about how I came to Heaven. That isn't really the issue. The story of my death changed my life, and yet what happened when I arrived in the celestial city doesn't even compare.

* * *

><p>One particular morning in the season of Spring, I awoke for my usual morning jog. Since I was thirteen years old and just beginning at the Angel Academy, my best friend and soul-mate for life Lola Sanchez got me into this fitness freak mode. We first started running down the beach in the early hours, and then hit the gym to do some extra cardio and aerobic work.<p>

It kind of ticked me off when she tried to get me to eat healthier. I'm a chocolate lover as much as the next person! But she was right, as always. I noticed a change in me after a month of the same routine, and ever since then, I've been feeling more refreshed than before I began this.  
>Before my alarm managed to buzz loudly at 6 AM, I flipped off my covers and jumped off my bed. With a little spring in my step, I went over to my closet and pulled out my tracksuit hoodie, running shorts (that showed off a lot of leg, I must admit), and sneakers. In the style of the très adorable clothes on Earth, the angelic designer label was hip and trendy, satisfying the fashionable needs of any girl (or guy!) here. Some of it looked super futuristic, not like spacesuits, but new styles that wasn't even in my century. Heaven was v. up to date!<p>

Humming my favourite song of the month, I quickly showered and got dressed, brushing my hair into a tight, sleek pony tail. Smiling at my reflection, I nodded satisfactorily and grabbed my iPod Touch.

I flicked to the song that I wanted to listen to. Slipping it into my arm band, I opened the door to my dorm room, and bolted out.

By the time my legs were pounding the wet sand of the beach, I was already feeling my angelic body push itself in that very good way. Left, right, left, right - it was a steady rhythm of my feet to the beat of the music pumping into my ears.

The track I had actually chosen was a good hardstyle track my buddy Reubs had made. For four years, we have been the best of friends. As Lola and I are Earth angels, those who lived on Earth and died, we knew the different styles of music from our generation. When Reuben enquired about nightclubs and raves, we played him some of our fav tracks. Reubs automatically fell in love with the sound, and DJ Sweetpea was born. Now he professionally mixes tracks for Heaven's resident cafe and club, a fusion between Heavenly beats and modern sounds. It's really amazing!

I couldn't hear anything else around me, as the music was too loud, but all of a sudden I saw this shadow approach from behind me.

Turning my head, I met the eyes of my best friend, Lola.

"You scared me!" I laughed loudly, slowing down from my run to turn the music off. I took my earphones out of my ears.

"I'm sorry carita, I didn't mean to come up on you all of a sudden." She gave me a huge hug and we did that whole teenage routine of squealing and jumping around. I loved that beautiful smile of hers which made her face light up, so knowing she was so excited to see me made the moment all the more greater.

Lola really was an absolute beauty. Due to her thick Spanish ancestry, she had a lovely Latino look about her face, a subtle merging of all the nationalities. She had very high and pronounced cheekbones, a slim and tall figure, and deep brunette, almost black, hair that she had grown to past her chest. She straightened it every day, and the style framed her face very nicely indeed.

I felt this odd type of happiness just being around her, so as we slowed down from a run to a steady walk, I devoted all my attention to her. "So how have you been? Last time I saw you was a week or so ago. Was the mission okay?"

Lola flipped her hair out from her face. Grabbing a scrunchie from the pocket on her shorts, she tied her hair up in a pony tail that very much mirrored mine. "It was quite an intense one," she began, sounding quite serious. "I was back in my century, so it was quite hard to be in the same era I lived in, and yet so far away from my family. But I was having my hands full with the human I had, who was a modern day slave in Africa. It's a shame that even so far into what you consider the future, we still haven't sorted out all the problems."

I nodded sadly. "I get you. Remember when we did that mission in Medieval France, and Brice's brother was basically time jumping all over Earth? When we followed them into the portal, I really thought we had reached some type of world peace." I laughed in a bitter kind of way, the memories flooding back. "Boy did Phoenix School prove him wrong."

"Speaking of that, Brice went back to see his brother, Michael approved this time. He says he's going really well, he's growing up to be even more of a genius. So much that he's starting to outsmart his own mother and relatives," Lola winked, which caused us both to laugh. We knew how evil the De Winter family was, so for Dom to be holding his own, it was definitely a good thing.

"How are you dealing with it, by the way?" I asked suddenly, touching a v. personal subject between both of us. "It's coming up to a year since you guys broke up."

Lola sighed, lowering her eyes to watch her feet as they shuffled along the beach. "I'm coping. It was good because it was a mutual decision, as you know. Neither of us thought we could really work, it was a teenage romance fling and that's what it will always be."

"At least it was an easy break up. It would've been a lot worse if it hadn't ended in such an okay way," I commented sympathetically, a sensitive tone to my voice. "Just know if you need a heart to heart in the middle of the night, I'm here for you."

"And that is why you're my closest friend and soul mate," Lola smiled. As she raised her eyes to look at me, I noticed a few tiny tears in her eyes. "You know exactly when I'm not as strong as I should be."

"Lols, we're angels. We're naturally strong," I said, stopping midway in the beach to give her a huge hug.

As we stood there in our embrace, I tried to ignore the weird fluttery feeling in my chest. Just her touch caused this reaction inside of me, and yet I had no idea why.

"Come on, last one to the Academy is a Hell vixen!" Lola suddenly announced, and burst into a quick run down the beach.

Laughing and shrieking, I followed after her, going as quick as I could to catch up.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was sitting on my bed and writing in my diary. I was never the type of person to keep one on Earth, and yet I've gotten into the habit of journaling out my deepest thoughts and feelings.<p>

With my back against the headboard of my bed, and my legs propped up for support, I had my purple spiral notebook opened in front of me.

_Dear diary,_ I began writing. _Today I began my day as usual, a run down the beach. Lola had come back from her mission, so we talked about that and issues concerning the end of her relationship with Brice. Later that day, we did our classes with Mr. Allbright, and started learning how to materialise weapons in our hand by visualisation. It was something new, which I wasn't able to do immediately. I think after a few more lessons I'll be able to master it, it's super difficult!_

I paused in my writing, staring up at the wall in front of me. There was a beautiful portrait of me, Lola and Reuben, standing on the beach and posing. The wind was whipping through our hair and blowing us girls skirts around, but we didn't care. All three of us looked happy, even though I was edging closer to Lola and holding onto her hand more tightly.

At seeing this, a little pang happened in my chest. Taking in a breath, I started writing out exactly what was going through my mind.

_Diary, I am seriously confused. When I first came to Heaven, I just saw Lola as my best friend. You know, the soul mate and twin to my soul. But after that birthday party we had for her, I don't know why I'm so different towards her. I FEEL different, just even the thought of her name makes me feel tingly. I see her not just as a beautiful teen girl, but as gorgeous._

_Why do I think I... _like_ her?_

I nearly stopped breathing as I reread the line I wrote over and over. No, that couldn't be right. I was that girl who fangirled over hunky guys, in fact the first crush in Heaven I had was over the gorgeous Orlando, picturesque angel with dark hair and eyes, and a handsome face.

I wasn't a lesbian.

_I'm not gay. I know I'm not, I like guys too much. But diary, I am so confused. I never even considered I was bisexual, the thought hadn't even entered my mind until now. So what am I feeling? Am I falling for my own best friend? Is this possible?_

_Diary, I wish you were real. I could have a massive talk to you. If I had anyone to fully divulge my feelings to, it would actually be Lola. I tell her everything! But how do you tell your best friend I like you, and I don't just mean as a friend?_

_I'm asking too many questions. I'll stop writing so I can actually get some sleep, which I probably won't, but at least I won't be putting myself into more of a mind-spin._

Shutting my diary with a loud snapping noise, I shoved it underneath my mattress and lied down on the pillow. I was correct - I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was just swimming with questions and confusion.

And yet all I kept coming back to was the idea of dating Lola.

* * *

><p>During the night, I sat up thinking about what to do. I had a massive case of insomnia, but I didn't care. I needed some advice, and the only person I could go to was my other best friend.<p>

The next morning I decided to skip my morning run. Hoping Reuben was the best solution to my problems, I quickly walked down the hallways of the Academy, and when I reached his door I rapped on it loudly.  
>"Reubs?" I whispered loudly, hoping he wasn't sleeping. "Reubs!"<p>

A quick shuffling sound, and then the door opened. In front of me was a very sleepy eyed honey-coloured guy, his baby dreads sticking out at hilarious angles.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me. "I thought pure angels didn't need sleep," I teased him as I tried to stop myself from giggling.

Giving me a dirty-but-still-jokingly look, he opened his door and allowed me in. "We don't," he said as he tried to quickly shove clothes underneath his bed. "But that's usually when we don't burn ourselves out from overworking. I've been training so hard for my black belt I think I exhausted myself."

He pulled out his computer chair for me, and I accepted it, straddling it with the backrest in front of me.

"I came here for a reason," I started slowly, choosing my words carefully. "I need some advice. Birds and bees kind of thing."

Reubs stopped short, eyeing me with a dubious look. "Don't you usually go to Lola for this? It's not exactly my area on girls thoughts about romance."

"But that's it," I stressed. I avoided his eyes as I traced meaningless patterns with my finger on the back of the chair. "It's about Lola."

Once again (but for different reasons), Reuben did a double take. He sat down on his bed and tried to look at me, but I kept my head down. "Are you concerned about how she's coping with the break up?"

"No."

"You think she's falling for a guy you don't like - again?"

"_No_."

"Well, what is it?"

"I like her!" I burst out all of a sudden. I surprised myself with the amount of emotion I exerted at that one moment. "I don't know why I feel this way. The thought of her makes me feel so good, I think she's the most gorgeous girl I've seen, I keep on dreaming I'm her girlfriend, we _kissed_ in my dream. I'm confused, I'm mentally exhausted, I'm stressing out because I like my best friend who is a GIRL!"

During this massive amount of breathless babble, I had jumped off the chair and was pacing his bedroom. When I finally finished, I realised I had left the comfort of the chair, and I rushed back to sit on it. Again, I avoided looking at Reuben, feeling miserable. "I don't have a problem with gay relationships, you know that after the mission we did together. I just didn't think that was me. It never occurred to me until now. And yet the feelings have been here for awhile, I just kept on ignoring it."

Reuben was silent from the moment I began talking. After what felt like the longest pause of the century, I managed to raise my eyes and see his absolutely bewildered expression at me. "You know, saying something would really help at this moment," I muttered.

"I...I don't really know _what_ to say, Mel," he began, looking a bit uncomfortable. "To be honest, I never suspected you liked Lola either, well at least more than a best friend. I never even thought you liked girls in general." His eyes widened at the thought. "This is the first time, right?"

"Pretty much yes. I never really felt a connection to a girl like I have with Mel. My buds on Earth were just that - my mates. I never considered them to be anything more" I explained, fidgeting a little as I spoke.

Reuben looked at his clock and let out a little breath. "I don't have much time as I have to be down at the dojo for practice, but the cheat sheet version of my advice is just think this through. And maybe, when you're ready - so don't try and force yourself to do something you don't want to do -, talk to Lola. It will feel good to get it off your chest. If she doesn't feel the same way, you can deal with it and move on. That's the best thing you can do."

I thought about what he said for a few minutes. I knew Lola didn't feel the same way, she had never mentioned girls in a conversation about our likes. Then again, neither had I.

"You're right," I eventually agreed. Smiling wearily at Reubs, I got up from the chair. "Thanks for the advice, I needed that. I don't _really_ want to talk to her, cause I don't want it to end up so awkward that it ruins our friendship. I know it can't, we are soul mates for life. But I still fear it, and the knowledge it will be MY fault makes me feel even worse. Anyway, I'll let you get ready for the dojo, I need to go for a jog. Clear my head and such."

"Good idea," Reuben smiled, also standing up. He reached over and gave me a tight hug, the knowledge of his reassuring support making me feel so much better. "Just know I'm here for you, whatever you decide or what happens. I understand how hard this must be for you. Anyway, catch you later, Mel."

I said a quick thank you and goodbye, and opened his door, walking out into the hallway. I shut the door behind me and let out a really long sigh. This was so confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

The day began a lot more smoothly than the one before. The first thing I decided to do for my morning fitness routine was hit the gym. Subconsciously, I know I was probably avoiding Lola, because the idea of confronting her was seriously stressing me out.

A good run on the treadmill to my favourite songs helped me forget about what was recently on my mind. A few weight exercises and stretching with a v. cute assistant later, my few hours at the gym was done, and I headed back to the Academy.

At least, that's what I was planning. For some unknown reason, I took a detour down into the city. After downloading a load of sports drink, a nice refreshing milkshake from Mo would be a nice treat. After all, we can get a little naughty here and then, can't we?

With the warm sun radiating down from the sky to me, and that beautiful smell of lilacs in the wind, I started to feel happy instead of stressed once again. Feeling panicked and out-of-control in Heaven was an incredibly hard thing to do. It's like the Universe is out to just MAKE you feel happy.

I walked into the little, wholesome, soda-shop-like cafe, and walked up to the counter. Smiling at Mo, I greeted him warmly. "Hey there! Any chance of getting one of my favourite chocolate milkshakes?" I asked.

"You already know the answer, Mel," Mo winked, and rung up my order on his cashiers register. I scanned my angel ID card (it works kind of like a credit card, but uses a point systems for missions I do), and then I went outside to sit at one of the tables.

As I waited for my order to come, I started fiddling with my phone. It was a bad idea.

Only a few moments after looking through my pictures, did I land on one of me and Lola. Being her best friend meant memories and thoughts of her would be everywhere.

The photo I loved the most involved us in v. sexy and skimpy nightclub dresses (I was in figure-hugging black, her in sparkling silver) at the bar of the Babylon cafe. We were sitting on stools, crossing our legs in that very transparent way of saying 'check out how I look in heels!' Because we are still teenagers, all we had was non-alcoholic fruit punch in our hand, but it was all done up to look like stylish club drinks. And there she was, kissing me on the cheek, and I was smiling brightly in that mock-surprise way.

_If people didn't know we were best friends, they WOULD think we were lesbians_ I laughed inside my head. The photo was actually bringing tears to my eyes, thinking of the crap I had put myself in. She would be beginning to wonder what was up with me. Since leaving the beach yesterday morning, I had avoided her at all costs. I have never done that.

Mo brought my milkshake out, and looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked me, putting my drink down on a napkin coaster.

I nodded brightly, trying to wipe the few tears from my eyes. I didn't want to get into any discussions right now. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, trying to avoid his eyes. You know how adults do that Look.

He obviously knew I wasn't telling the truth, as in Heaven, there is no such thing as hiding things. At times like this, I really hated the angelic ability to read minds.

I quickly started sucking on the straw, the cool feeling of chocolate milk running across my tongue and down my throat. _Best drink ever invented_ I thought, losing myself in the world of my taste buds. Food was my weakness, but chocolate was my worst!

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, avoiding Lola for a long time was not a possibility in a boarding school. Despite our dorms being so close together, we actually had the same teacher and classes (wasn't that so sweet of the Academy to do that? It's like they knew we were soul mates!)<p>

So sooner or later, I gathered I would run into her. That just so happened during Mr. Allbright's lesson.

It was extremely difficult being so near her, as I was dreading this discussion I would have to have with her. It wasn't admitting my feelings I was most scared of - it was her reaction to it!

When I sat down on the hammock, I became so seemingly interested in tracing patterns in the sand with my toes, just as Lola walked into the little beach-y courtyard.

Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew she was giving me a weird and a quite upset look, which made me feel more miserable. By not wanting to face up to the problem, I was moving further away from my best friend, which neither of us were enjoying. In fact, it hurt. It really, REALLY hurt.

In a few minutes or so, all of the students in the class had taken up their spots either on hammocks, underneath palm trees, or sitting on beach towels.

Mr. Allbright cleared his throat, and all of us looked towards him. "Today we begin a new area of the prejudice module we have been doing over the past term," he began, sitting down on this dinky little seat. It made him look even more comical, seeing as his facial features reminded me so much of an adorable duck. "We've so far covered religious and race, in many different countries and periods of time. But today, a subject we shall start to deepen our thoughts on. Sexuality."

I blinked a few times as the rest of the students started whispering between themselves. _Of all the things the Universe could pull today..._

"From the ancient times, even more the Egyptians had their reign over their little empire, homosexuality has always been a very touchy issue. Until the mid- to late-twentieth century, common conception by people and their fellow peers was that it was a 'sin'. Something to be ashamed of. Something worth murdering over. And yes, Wendy, people on Earth have killed others for less," he added quickly, addressing a very confused pure angel in our class. "But at the turning of the century into the twenty first, beliefs and laws of government started changing. The LGBT community, as it is known, has been liberating its members with pride and acceptance for who they are. Gay marriage laws started being changed, and certain parades to celebrate who they were born as became national holidays. Now, not everyone who have been involved in same-sex relationships are homosexual. Bisexuality is a sort of a combination of both - they may prefer a certain gender over another, but they have emotional and physical attractions towards both sexes."

As he was explaining most of this to the pure angels who didn't know much of Earth, I already knew all of this, so it wasn't a new revelation, obviously. However, all of this was making me uncomfortable, with Lola only sitting a metre or so away from me.

The study continued, as he explained in detail how prejudice towards LGBT people had been rearing its head. Some of the stuff he was talking about sickened me. I felt disgusted to think that while I lived in a very liberated era, six or so thousand years of documentation had such racist and violent hatred. Pure angels didn't understand the meaning of hate - but during Mr. Allbright's talk, I started to realise I didn't get it either.

When class had ended and homework had been assigned, I tried to rush out as quickly as possible before Lola managed to catch up to me. Unfortunately, I didn't get my chance.

"Mel!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, stopping me from my furious walking. "Come on, slow down and talk to me! What is up with you, sweetie? You seem so withdrawn."

I took in a breath and turned around slowly. Seeing the worried look on her face made me feel so bad, I hated doing this to her. "I'm fine," I lied once again. It seemed I was getting incredibly good at this.

Lola bore her eyes into mine, her mouth set in a firm, serious line as she tried to figure out what was up. "Mel, I know you're lying. You haven't talked to me for nearly two whole days, which you have never done on your own accord. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No!" I said with a lot of force, surprising both of us at how passionate I was. "Definitely not. None of this is your fault. It's mine. All mine."

"What?" she asked me. When she noticed I was nearly crying, her face softened as she put her hand on my shoulder. The touch of her made shivers go up my spine. "Carita, what are you talking about?"

A panicked look came across me as I felt hot with embarrassment. "I can't tell you here," I dropped my voice for no reason. Leaning in closer, I spoke even lower. "Just come down to the beach tonight, okay? Sunset. And be alone. I got something I have to talk to you about."

"Okay." Even though she agreed, she still looked incredibly concerned.

I walked away, trying to control my breathing and my tears. Now there was no way out - I was going to tell her exactly how I felt - tonight.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing, Universe?" I asked aloud, staring out at the crashing waves before me. "I'm about to break the closest friendship I have by admitting something she won't like to hear." I know I was acting pretty pessimistic, but my point of view was thinking that Lola wouldn't understand what I thought about her. She would hate me, she would feel awkward around me. Lola would never talk to me again.<p>

I was watching the sun go lower towards the horizon, the sky going from a pretty celestial blue, to shades of reds and pinks. I was sitting on a formation of rocks, away from the cold, salty water spray of the tide. A few feet away were little rock pools full of molluscs and sea snails. I had to admit, watching them groove away, doing their own thing was incredibly cute.

"Mel?" a soft voice said from my left. I looked up, and there she was, in all her beauty, the soft evening light hitting her and making her look positively angelic. Since our class, she had changed into a beautiful cobalt blue maxi dress that was positively stunning on her.

My breath caught as I stared at her, my heart beating even faster. I had to shake myself out of the trance to even speak a word to her. "Hi, Lola," I managed to say, wondering why I didn't call her a cute little nickname or something, like I usually did.

Lola noticed this sudden change in attitude in me too. "All right, cards on the table," she began, staring at me right in the eye. "What's up?"

I got up from the rock, standing in front of her. I realised how close we were, only an arms length away from each other. Clearing my throat, I tried to get myself to speak without a wavering voice. I failed. "Well," I said. My voice sounded incredibly croaky. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, practically gnawing a hole into my inner lip. "As you know, something is up."

She laughed quite nervously. I had grown so accustomed to that loud laugh of hers that it made me smile. "Uh, Captain Obvious. Isn't this why we're here?"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," I pleaded. She gave me an incredibly odd look, so I soldiered on. "Recently I started thinking about some things. In reality, I had been ignoring those thoughts at the back of my brain for an incredibly long time, but I only started REALLY wondering a few days ago. It actually started around the time you came back, to be honest. Speaking of that, how was your mission?"

"Mel." That firm, precise, but still sympathetic and comforting tone of her voice helped relax me only slightly. She moved closer to me, grabbing my two hands in hers for comfort. "I'm your best friend, your soul mate. You can tell me whatever is on your mind. I don't care if you're worried about what I may think. If it's bothering you, that's all that matters. I don't want you to be hurting."

A few tears leaked from my eyes as I looked into hers. The way she was being was so nice I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by my emotions.

Memories of all that had been going on flashed through my mind. That fluttery feeling in me whenever I was around her. The way I thought she looked gorgeous no matter what. The way her touch made me feel more alive than ever before. That dream I had where I kissed her. What it felt like when she kissed my cheek. Kissing her. KISSING.

And that's when I did it.

In a moment I would never forget, I all of a sudden leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers in a breathless and impulsive kiss. I shall always remember what it felt like, her pouty, luscious lips against mine, uniting for the most beautiful moment. My whole body tingled and shivered with energy, melting and my knees nearly giving way.

Lola was completely shocked and taken aback, I could feel it. But in that heart stopping, thrilling seconds that followed, she didn't resist or pull away. In fact - she kissed me back!

I was so tempted to release our embrace and ask her why she wasn't stopping, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted her. I needed her.

I softly giggled as she pulled me closer, her hands leaving mine to wrap themselves around my waist. When she made advances to bring the kiss further, I hesitantly agreed, and had my first ever French kiss, not just with a girl, but with anyone.

It felt absolutely wonderful, the sky darkening as twinkling stars came out, both of us only caring about showing our true feelings to each other. It was like the kind of romantic scenes you find in books - except this was real.

When Lola finally drew away from me with a teeny little smirk on her lips, I took in a deep breath, realising how much air was knocked out of me by surprise. "Why did you never tell me?" I asked in a whisper, gazing into her eyes with awe.

A little chuckle escaped her lips, that sweet laugh nearly making my head spin. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, that it would be too awkward. It was so recently I realised how much I liked you, and I don't mean as a best friend. I thought the way I was feeling towards my best friend was, I don't know, wrong. Like soul mates couldn't fall for each other. But you drove me crazy, Boo. On my mind, all the time."

"Ohmigosh," I exclaimed, my eyes nearly brimming with tears. "That was the exact same thing with me. I was too scared to tell you! First the tight-chested feelings whenever I was around you. Then the dreams. You don't know how many times I dreamed of being with you, holding you, being yours."

"I totally get what you mean. I was going through the exact same experience," Lola agreed excitedly. She looked so happy that she was close to crying, just like me. "Melanie Beeby, I-I love you."

I gasped. Now both of us were really starting to let the tears fall, in that joyous moment of admitting our true feelings. "I love you too, Lola," I told her in a whispering voice. "So, so much."

And once again, we kissed underneath the stars and moonlight, our only thoughts being of each other.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lola and I could barely be apart from each other. We woke up and did our usual morning fitness routine, but then later we stopped off at the Guru to grab a bite to eat, and have a good heart to heart over a few muffins.<p>

"Congratulations, you two," Mo beamed at us as we walked away from the counter. He gave us the broadest smile he could. "I knew all along you two would eventually become a couple."

"Thanks!" we both chimed, trying to hide our blushes and flattered grins. We sat down next to each other and to begin our conversation, we started casually chatting about clothes (what can I say? We're girls!)

A few minutes after our order had been brought to us by Star (who also congratulated us on becoming girlfriend and girlfriend), walking past the cafe were Reuben and Brice, which I gathered was after martial arts practice. As that wasn't really Brice's field, Reubs had become his student instructor, kind of the same way he was with me.

"Hi guys!" I smiled at them, waving my hand in an invitation to sit down.

The boys took up the offer, although I noticed Brice was trying to angle himself from being too close to Lola. Even after a year, the break up must still be feeling quite fresh, I gathered.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lola asked them as she finished off her muffin. She gave a sweet smile in Brice's direction, which I thought was really nice, her extending a hand of friendship. I was helping her move on.

Reuben signalled towards Star, who gave him a nod to say she would be there for his order soon. "Just finished our martial arts practice. Without making the poor boy too embarrassed, he is really improving."

Brice tried to be humble and gave him a friendly arm punch, which made all of us chuckle.

"Speaking of embarrassment," Brice began, clearing his throat. He gave me his trademark I-know-a-secret smirk. "Is there anything you want to tell us, sweetheart?"

"Well..." I shared a private smile with Lola, holding onto her hand tightly. I turned my gaze back to the boys. "I decided to be, er, _woman_ up and tell Lola how I felt. And after last night, we are officially a couple!"

"Congratulations to both of you!" Reuben smiled widely, getting up from his chair to give me a hug. "I told you it would all work out."

"I don't know how many times I've heard that C word today, but again, thank you," I said in a breathless rush. I looked over to see Brice, also with a happy look on his face, hugging her in that very gentle, hesitant way. I was so glad they were starting to put aside their differences.

"Lesbian best friend couples in Heaven. Many guys would find that incredibly hot," Brice joked around as we all sat back down.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "The same guys who have a fetish for female mud wrestling in bikinis?"

"That is television! It's a work of art!"

"Do magazines count as artwork too?"

"What magazines?" Reuben's clueless look on his face caused the friendly banter between Brice and I to pause.

All three of us stared at Reuben and then looked at each other, before bursting out into loud laughter. "I think we'll have to have a little talk when we get back to the Academy," I teased him, patting him reassuringly on the back.

"Anyway, to sober up the conversation, I'm glad I have all of you as such supportive friends," Lola smiled to everyone. Her gaze switched to me as she once again held my hand. "And I'm glad I met, and fell in love, with you."


End file.
